Downpour
by Sweeter Than Cheesecake
Summary: Could you ever imagine not being the golden boy? she asked him. No. he replied. EdwardxBella AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I'd be a pretty smart girl in high school. And I'd be really promiscuous too. Couple kids already, huh?

* * *

_And it will be raining like this all day. Isn't that right, Pat?_

_Yes, it is, Dean. Can you believe the magnitude of this downpour?_

_Oh Pat, it's always raining like this! Today is a little much, though. The lower streets will probably be flooded over. Isn't that right, Pat?_

_Yes, it is, Dean! Those raindrops are large, violent and…_

"Why is it _always_ raining?" Bella whined to herself, "and why is it always weatheron the radio? Everyone knows it's going to be raining all the time!"

It had been raining far too much for Bella. While she admitted fully that the greenery in the town looked gorgeous because of it, it made her absolutely miserable.

It was hard enough in Forks for the citizens who lived there to endure the rain, and Bella had lived in sunny Phoenix her whole life. Rain was practically fictitious to her, and now she was metaphorically drowning in the downpour.

It wasn't that she regretted moving to Forks. She would have been miserable in Phoenix, in a lonely house, without her mom. Bella knew she would not have been happy with the other option, traveling around the world with her mom and Phil. This option, moving to Forks, was the smartest choice out of the bunch.

Bella now lived with her father, Charlie, in their small house. They did not talk very much, but that did not bother Bella in the least. In fact, she preferred to make this year as fast and painless as possible, like ripping off a band-aid. After this year, she would pack up and go to college or university and get a good job. Then her life would _really_ start.

However, that did not mean that Bella did not want to make her year uncomfortable. She planned on having a social life and friends. Bella imagined it would be difficult, seeing as her classmates had known each other since they were in diapers. She figured she would just have to get lucky.

"Another two turns and I'm there," Bella muttered to herself, trying to see through the rain.

She hoped it wasn't going to be like this every day, or she'd probably have a seizure. Bella had never used windshield wipers in Phoenix, and now the useless tool could barely push off the huge raindrops off the window.

Bella groaned and found herself wishing for the school day to start sooner. That was new. Bella, like most people in the world, had never been a fan of school. In spite of this, she would rather be tackling a school full of new people and getting piles of homework instead of being in this crummy traffic, suffocated by unforgiving rain.

She nearly squealed as she saw the sign for her high school. Now all she needed to do was park. How hard could that be? Bella chuckled at her own joke.

"I may not be good at parking, but it's not like it's going to be a life or death situation," Bella told herself.

She entered the student parking lot to see, well, no spots left. Okay, so parking might be a challenge.

A car pulled out of its spot and Bella let out a breath she had not known she had been holding. She advanced toward the spot, groaning as she saw a red BMW convertible pull into the spot.

Bella rolled her eyes at the people who had taken her spot. How shallow could these people be? Bella had obviously been heading for that spot.

Bella was amused to see a very, very handsome boy walk out of the school to greet whoever was in the car. He had rust-coloured hair and was just, well, gorgeous. From around four meters away, Bella could see that he had an adorably cocky smile and a confident demeanor. He even held his umbrella handsomely.

About to talk to herself for the umpteenth time that day, Bella pushed her lips together harshly just in case the handsome could hear her gush over to him to no one in particular.

Slowly he turned to see Bella, though she did not know how he could see her through the rain-covered windows of her truck. His smirk turned into a soft, yet manly smile. Like the rest of his body his lips were a little damp despite the umbrella, making him even more delectable to Bella's eyes.

Bella swooned and tried to smile half as appealingly back.

Apparently the nameless boy thought she had succeeded. He winked charmingly at her, and Bella swooned once more.

A stunning blonde girl and an overly muscled man came from the BMW. The boy Bella had swooned over gave each of the two an umbrella. Bella was disappointed to see that his gaze had strayed to the pair and away from her.

Staring at him for just another moment, she turned and left to find another spot. An exuberant smile was plastered over her face.

This was going to Bella's first day of school in Forks… as long as she got her old truck to a parking space.

DOWNPOUR++DOWNPOUR

Ten minutes later, Bella had made her way into the school after parking her truck a street away. Parking really was impossible.

After the characters she had seen in the parking lot, she had expected a more… _interesting_ school. There was only one level, as she had expected. After all, there were more students in Bella's junior class than in this whole school. The walls were drab and boring, gray in color with the occasional beige bulletin board. (AN: I know the setting is different in the book, but I'm too lazy to be particular.)

Bella let out a sigh as she went to the class lists. No one was there with her. There could not be any _less_ students than listed, could there?

She looked over the list for a couple seconds to find her name listed:

_Swan, Isabella – Classroom 3_

"They can actually number the classrooms by _single digit?"_ Bella grumbled to herself.

She walked through the halls nervously. There were a couple people in front of her with their coats on walking into the class. Practically hyperventilating, Bella followed them.

The two hung their coats on hooks in the classroom and Bella did the same. She walked up to the teacher's desk and checked off _Swan, Isabella _on the list after the two girls in front of her did.

The balding Mr. Mason gaped at her and Bella turned red. It was not the reaction she had been hoping for, but it was to be expected. Hopefully, the whole town would not be as narrow-minded as him.

'Especially,' Bella thought, 'not that boy. I wonder if I'll see him again.'

Bella was about to speak aloud her thoughts to herself, but quickly pushed her lips roughly together instead. She already had a reputation as the daughter of Chief Swan and his flimsy wife; she did not need to add mental insanity to the equation. As a substitute, she thought loudly in her head.

'If he announces me to the class, I think I'll die on the spot. And I'll take Mr. Mason down with me,' Bella thought.

"Mm…" He looked through the seating plan to find her name. "You can sit in the back, second seat closest to the window. And here is your timetable."

Bella nodded; thankful she would not get any 'special treatment' and went to the back of the room quickly. Her footsteps padded lightly and she was sure she felt eyes on her. That meant sitting in the back would be best. That way, fewer people would stare.

She fell into the seat softly. If she was forever to be seen like this, she was sure the year would be absolutely awful.

Bella barely noticed as Mr. Mason stood up and gave the class an obviously rehearsed speech that Bella would have preferred not to hear, or rather, pretend to hear.

While he went on in his bland voice, Bella let her eyes dart around the classroom. They settled on the bookshelves nearest her. Her eyes read the names of the authors slowly. Faulkner, Shakespeare, Bronte… She had read them all already. It was comforting, but excruciatingly boring.

Realizing she was about to let out a rather loud sigh, she ran the palm of her hand over the right side of her face. There were too many odd habits she would have to get over in order to make this year enjoyable.

After all, it did not look like she would be seeing the handsome boy anytime soon, though anything could happen in such a small school. Bella could still hope.

Subsequent to an extremely agonizing wait, the bell rang and a greasy-skinned, black-haired boy got up and started, well, talking to her.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

Bella was not pleased.

"Bella, actually," she said politely, correcting him.

'And now everyone has an excuse to look at me,' Bella thought depressingly, noticing the eyes that had landed upon her, 'but this guy, geek as he is, seems nice enough.'

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

Bella realized she would have to look at the timetable she had clutched in her white-knuckled hands. Maybe she was more nervous than she realized.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" A pregnant pause followed. "I'm Eric," he let her know.

She smiled hesitantly. "Thanks."

'Now I have a name to his face and a tour guide. Sounds okay,' Bella thought slowly.

Leaving together, the two took their jackets along as they exited. Eric had a rather bouncy step while Bella had a mature, but still feminine walk, making the pair look odd.

'Is it just me, or are there people stalking me?' Bella speculated, realizing that there were a number of figures that were following her a little too closely.

"So this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Eric asked Bella.

"Very."

'Basic conversation question. Oh well, it's better than asking my favourite colour.' Bella had to think about why she was always mocking the boy. She rather liked him.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

Hollowly, Bella thought: 'Don't you know it.'

Instead "Three or four times a year" was what she replied.

She noticed Eric's amazement. He was likely a native from here and rain maybe once every three months must have seemed like a strange dream. How narrow-minded it looked like people were here. Then again, there were narrow-minded people in the city but there were just a higher number of people to choose from.

"Wow, what must that be like?"

'Better than here.'

"Sunny."

"You don't look very tan."

'How nice is he? Jerk.'

"My mother's part albino."

He looked over me as if he did not know how to take the comment.

'Wow,' Bella thought, 'he actually takes me seriously. Rain must do odd things to people. If I stay here, I'll probably lose loss of my sarcasm and all-around humor.' She would have laughed at her own little joke if she wasn't so disappointed about Eric.

To Bella, it felt like her mother was walking her to her very first day of school as if Bella could not go on without her. Really, he walked her to the door. She could read the big, black writing.

"Well, good luck. Maybe we'll have some other classes together." Eric sounded hopeful.

Bella gave him a small smile and entered her next class.

'Or maybe not.'

* * *

**Author's Note**: This feels short compared to the fanfiction I've been reading. And I was planning to have a whole bunch of stuff in here that I decided to put into later chapters. I'm not very happy even though I worked on it pretty hard.

I totally ripped most of this chapter from Twilight, but I'm going to totally change it in the following chapters. Edward will be involved a LOT more. He wasn't too big in this chap.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I could buy the Twilight rights, but I doubt the bank would be willing to give a small fortune to a girl who's still in high school.

* * *

_Bzzzt!_

Bella sighed as the bell 'rang' to signal the start of lunch and the end of her morning. The lessons had been, well, _quaint_ so far. Only the basics had been covered and Bella could tell this would be an easy year.

Bella would have been bored if not for the eyes that followed her throughout the entire morning. In such a small town, that was the price for having a new face.

She had thankfully met a brave girl who had actually introduced herself to Bella. Of course, someone had to. Bella had not quite caught the girl's name, but her appearance was enough for Bella to recognize.

"Ready for the afternoon?" the girl said dryly as she stood up.

Bella laughed. She doubted she would ever be ready to face _this_ school.

"I certainly hope so," Bella told her. And she really hoped she was.

The height difference between the two was rather staggering, with Bella towering several inches over the other girl. However, the other girl's hair was brown, curly and unnaturally voluminous. Bella found the hairdo cute and refreshing.

"Can you believe the Trig teacher? He's totally ridiculous. I mean, homework on the first day? I'm sorry, but I think that's totally ridiculous. Do you have teachers like that in Phoenix? I'm sure you do. The city must be way bigger than here. My cousin went here and she had most of the same teachers as I did. It's so funny! I mean really…"

'She talks a lot,' Bella thought, 'Now smile, and nod.'

Bella followed the instructions she had told herself. She had no idea what the other girl was saying, but she figured no one was really able to keep up, so it would be fine to pretend.

The two entered the cafeteria and Bella almost fell over.

'It's so _small.'_

And it was. If Bella cut her old school cafeteria into three, she would have had the one she was standing in.

"So we're gonna sit with my friends, if you don't mind. Just to double-check, you know, my name's Jessica. You can call me Jess, though."

Bella was led to a long table with a number of Jess' friends sitting there. The wood the tables were made from was cracked and the paint was peeling. Bella gave a swallow that would have been audible if there was not so much noise from the usual adolescent atmosphere. She sat down beside Jessica at the end of the table.

"Hi guys. This is Bella. She's from Phoenix. You know, she's the Chief's daughter," Jessica told her friends, who nodded and smiled at her.

'Thank you whoever let me meet what I presume to be _nice people,_' Bella thought as she smiled back at them.

They were not a large variety of people, as Bella realized. All were the simple Forks style she had seen through the morning, and had no doubt she would see through the afternoon. Of course, they all were their own people. Bella could see that immediately.

Jessica introduced Bella to her friends, but as with Jessica at first, Bella did not catch any names.

A boy who repeated his name to her –Mike, it seemed to be- came to sit beside her.

"How's your day so far?" he asked.

'If he's trying to be friendly,' Bella thought, 'it's working really, really well. I hope I have him in my next class.'

"Okay, so far. I'm quite the outcast, though." Bella tried a laugh. It worked. Or at least Mike thought so.

Mike chuckled. His laugh was a lot nicer than Bella's, as she glumly noted. "Don't worry. I was new a couple of years ago. I'm from California. I made friends and you already have."

He made an awkward gesture with his sandwich, and Bella gave him a smile.

'Finally, there's someone out there like me,' Bella thought, 'someone who hasn't lived in this town their whole lacking life.'

Bella was about to make a comment of some sort about moving to Forks, but she was, to her chagrin, interrupted by Jessica.

'Honestly,' Bella thought, 'that girl can't stop talking!'

"Do you want my dessert? I'm not really hungry," Jessica said, turning to her.

The Phoenix girl opened her mouth to decline the food. She had her whole lunch to eat still and it looked to be more than enough to feed her.

"Really, it's so good. Have you had yours yet? I would eat mine but I'm stuffed. I eat too much, really. I ate my whole lunch and I was going to save it for last so I could taste it still during my next class, but then I realized I couldn't eat anymore and I was just _so_ angry at myself for being such a pig. But I am, though – a pig, I mean – I just can't stop being gluttonous and stuffing my face! I'm going to get so big if I keep on eating like this!..."

Bella tuned out as Jessica continued and rolled her eyes.

Mike stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes back.

Bella crossed her eyes in a very unattractive manner.

Mike stared at her with one eye and let the other drift to the side.

Bella shivered rather comically at the display.

Mike rubbed his arms together and made his teeth chatter.

Bella pouted her lips and shook her head, as if to chastise him.

Mike wagged his finger.

Bella pouted once more and sunk her head to her collarbone.

Mike slapped his hands to his cheeks with his mouth wide open.

Bella contorted her face nastily and pulled her finger in a line across her throat.

Mike pretended to cry.

Bella blew him an overdone kiss.

Mike widened his eyes to the size of dinner plates and slackened his jaw. He stared at something just behind Bella with ill-concealed awe.

She was about to mock-choke herself when she realized he did not have that playful glint in his eye that he had before. What sort of venerable personage could be behind her to cause Mike to be so astonished?

"Mike?" she called out weakly, "What's going on?"

"Bella," he said through closed, now smiling, teeth, "the golden boy is behind you."

"What?" Bella said.

'Who the hell is the 'golden boy'? Do they have weird titles here or something?' she thought.

A very masculine grip took hold of her frail shoulder. The hand was not holding tightly or forcefully.

'Actually,' Bella marvelled, 'he's very gentle, but now I feel like a damsel in distress. I don't enjoy that. Now I need to know what the hell is happening right now. But is it okay to turn around to see 'golden boy' holding my shoulder, if that's who it is?'

Mike's mouth opened and closed. He was wordless, and resembling a goldfish at the moment.

"Ah… uh… um…" He could not seem to get the words out of his mouth.

Bella shifted her eyes around, but not her head, trying to see if she could spot 'golden boy.' Unfortunately, from her position she could barely see the hand clutching her shoulder. Oh boy, how screwed up was she today?

'Thank you, golden boy. For all the mess you are causing, I hope you can give me some gold. I deserve some financial compensation for my emotional loss,' Bella thought dryly.

"Bella."

A velvety voice spoke her name and her heart skipped a beat. Golden boy had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her life.

The whole cafeteria went quiet.

…And Bella turned around.

* * *

**AN**: Yes, that was my pathetic attempt at suspense. I know, I know, the chapter was short and the writing was awkward. Yummy. And Bella's joke wasn't so funny. My humour is not developed so well.

My next chapter will be longer, so don't worry! I just kept this so I could have a gasp cliffhanger.

If you have any feelings whatsoever concerning my story, REVIEW!! All authors appreciate reviews. Even if you didn't like my story, tell me. Really. I just want to write as well as I can.

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. All I own is some lint from my jean pocket. Aren't I rich?

* * *

"_Bella."_

_A velvety voice spoke her name and her heart skipped a beat. Golden boy had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her life._

_The whole cafeteria went quiet._

…_And Bella turned around.

* * *

_

Her breath caught as she saw the beautiful boy from that morning. His eyes were warm as he gazed at her in a confident way that would have been obnoxious if it had not been on him. He did not seem capable of the irritating nature it took to be obnoxious.

But what could she say to such a perfect being? Bella knew her voice was not attractive and swoon-worthy like his was. She had tried sounding sexy once – she had ended up being asked if she needed an inhaler for her asthma.

Maybe she could wow him by saying something really witty and cute. I mean, _really._ He had already smiled at her this morning and then he had just approached her in a really appealing way. She just needed to give him a sign that she was ready to meet him.

"…uh, hi?""

Bella felt like slamming her head onto the table, but decided to refrain. Maybe golden boy liked girls that got a little speechless over him? Yeah, right.

His soft but bold chuckle ran through the silent cafeteria, making various girls flutter their eyelashes and sigh heavily, wishing they were in Bella's place. Surely _they_ would not embarrass themselves like that in front of _the _golden boy.

"I saw you in the parking lot this morning. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. You may not know me, I'm Edward Cullen," he said in his wonderful voice.

'Edward,' Bella mused, caught up in the entirety of him, 'I finally have a beautiful name to a beautiful face. Why do I think like a teenage boy trying out pickup lines?'

"I saw you, too." She really did not what else to say.

"Would you like to sit with my, er, _family_ and myself?"

Bella almost collapsed right there. Even the way he stuttered was attractive. His perfect brow crinkled with thought in a way Bella thought innocent.

She was about to reply with an all too perky "Of course!" when Mike decided it would be best to speak for her.

"Would you care to eat with us instead, Cullen?" the boy said.

Audible gasps were heard across the cafeteria. Bella felt like she was in some cheesy movie. Why was it such a big deal that Mike had asked Edward to eat with them instead? Mike and the rest were surely good enough for Edward, weren't they?

Edward turned his body toward Mike, hand still placed on Bella's shoulder. His smile looked as if it was stuck on his face and Edward was going to rip if off at any minute now. His stare was intense and intimidating, not intending to give Mike the disillusionment that he liked the boy.

"What's your name?" Edward asked Mike in a condescending tone.

The youth at the table instantly stiffened up. "My name's Mike."

"Mike," Edward said antagonistically. "I'll keep that name in mind."

Mike gulped, scared of the golden boy. He nodded quickly and ducked his head down near his cafeteria tray filled with uneaten food, including his once-bitten sandwich, barely an inch away from having his face smeared with cuisine.

Bella gaped at the display of the outgoing boy who did not seem to be so outgoing anymore, thanks to her beautiful boy. What kind of person was she fawning over, anyway? Bella could not love someone who exerted power in such a demeaning way.

'I can't agree to eat lunch with someone so mean. On the other hand, can I afford to offend someone like him?' Bella thought, 'And why does everyone like him so much if he's such an _ass?_'

Edward turned back to Bella with a sincere, gorgeous grin, causing the brunette to melt. She had an appreciation for outer beauty.

"Shall we make our way to my table, Bella?" The golden boy seemed to like the way her name sounded on his tongue, letting the 'l's in her name linger on his tongue before saying the 'a.'

Bella blinked a couple of times, which Edward took as being so amazed that someone like him would approach her. Then she stood up and looked him in the eye. It was rather mediocre since she was obviously shorter than him and he held power over the entire student body.

The entire cafeteria subconsciously leaned toward the pair, eager to see what would happen next. Would Bella agree or would she, God forbid, _turn down_ the golden boy?

"Why are you called the golden boy?" Bella asked him, cocking him her head rather unimpressively to one side. It did not emphasize her point, it just made her look rather young and cute, which was what Bella did not want to do.

Edward chuckled. "Why ask me, Bella?" There was her name again. "Bella, you could ask anyone in this school and they would give you the same answer as I will. It's not a probing question at all, Bella."

Bella's shoulders slumped and she lost the little authority she had when she had first attempted to confront him.

Edward's eyes flickered with guilt and he pulled his bottom lip in. He had made the object of his affections, Bella Swan, saddened by his silly remark. It was really an unimportant question.

"The answer to your question, Bella, is that I suppose you could say everything I touch turns to gold."

Bella's eyes opened wide. He couldn't actually turn things into gold, could he? It just wasn't possible!

At the alarmed look on her face, Edward softened and chuckled in his velvet voice. "It's not _literal,_ Bella I just mean that I am flawless and whatever and whoever I associate with will become the same way."

Bella's eyes blinked a couple of times, her eyelashes fluttering dramatically, which Edward followed as she engulfed him, and then she stared at him with a relieved smile. However, not one person in the cafeteria chuckled at her misunderstanding. Anything to do with the golden boy was of the utmost importance.

"Oh," she said meekly, "I'm sorry, I must seem so silly!"

Edward smiled understandingly at her. "Oh no, I'm the one who should be sorry, Bella. I tend to speak in a confusing way."

He earnestly looked at her, studying her face. He could only find flawless beauty in her, equal to only his own and the rest of his family. In fact, he mused that it was vastly different from his. She was not intensely pale and cold to both touch and sight. She was soft and creamy in complexion with wide-set eyes and a darling effect overall.

"No, really, it's my fault," Bella told him.

Edward waved it off. "Now, Bella, would you like to sit with me? After all, everything I touch turns to gold."

Sure enough, he gestured to what he had referred to as his family. The girl and boy from the BMW were there, looking stunningly perfect with the boy's muscles and the girl's model-like appearance. Another pair sat with them. The girl in that pair had dark hair and a pixie-like appearance. The boy was blonde. They were all staring at Bella, unblinkingly with their perfect eyes.

And then her eyes turned cold with insult to their condescending stare. "Didn't you consider," she asked in a chilling voice, "that I might not want to be perfect?"

Edward subconsciously drew back, but his grip on her shoulder tightened. What… what had he done to make her so angry?

"Bella, what's the matter?" He closed his mouth quickly. Why was he shaking? He never shook. He had always been solid and strong and… nothing like how he felt now, with Bella snarling coldly at him. He had never felt this before, in all his life. Suddenly, the words came to him:

_Worthless. Rejected._

Bella opened her mouth to taunt him, to make him feel the way she felt from his family, but she never got the chance to degrade him. He had run away.

+DOWNPOUR+

Edward stood in a corner, breathing heavily. Tears streaked his pale cheeks and his forcefully closed eyes were assuaged by his elegant hands pressed against his face. He shook as he leaned against the outer wall of the building. Even he himself was not sure if he was going to buckle onto the floor. Edward did not even notice the powerful rain that poured on him in buckets.

His soaking wet clothes clung to his body and weighed him down, though not more than the dismal thoughts that plagued him.

'Am I not good enough for her? She seemed fine with me before, but now… I think she hates me. If that's the word. No one's ever hated me before. I've never hated anybody before. I've disliked them, but I've never been so cruel. Do I deserve this crap?' Thoughts flew through his head as he wracked his brain for answers.

His heart beat rapidly with vigorous thumps against his chest, forcing his whole body to undulate with it. He slid roughly to the cement sidewalk, the bumps of the different brick providing agony and slowness to his fall. He did not make a sound as he splashed onto the ground, his pants now completely soaked.

Edward leaned his head and hands onto his propped up knees. His wet hair dripped onto his jeans, which soaked up the water. Drenched in water, the only way to know that Edward was weeping was his wracking sobs.

He sat there in his melancholy way, trying to figure out why Bella's actions had broken him.

+DOWNPOUR+

Bella stood, frozen in the cafeteria. Her jaw was dropped and her body was still, her hand reaching out, as if to grab an invisible Edward. But she had hurt him, and badly. He would not come back.

As murmurs were heard in the crowd, Bella's hand dropped to her side and let her shoulders slacken. She stared at the floor, filled with guilt.

"What a bitch," Bella heard someone whisper. "Who could hurt the _golden_ boy? Mean and crazy as he is, he's the best thing that's ever happened to this school."

Bella tensed at the callousness of the comments. Didn't they realize that she had ears and feelings? Those malicious, cruel people that were insulting her were the real bitches here. How dare they even say that while she was there? She could hit them.

'No,' she thought, '_I'm_ the bitch here. Edward was being nice to me. His family or whatever made me feel awful, and I took it out on him. What kind of person am I? I need to make this right with Edward. He's a good guy."

Bella curled her fingers into fists and stared at the floor.

'All of what is happening here is no one's fault but my own. I'll make it right. I know I can.'

Her feet carried her out the door, and a hush fell over the crowd, but Bella could not have cared less. Edward was her only priority.

+DOWNPOUR+

"You feeling okay?"

Edward dimmed down to a mild sniffle and looked up at the person standing in front of him.

"Y-yeah, thanks," he said. He tried to sound bright, but failed miserably. He sounded like he was choking.

He made an effort to wipe the crude mixture of rain and tears from his face. Edward knew he was failing at that equally miserably.

He was as handsome as ever, even with tears in his eyes and his body shaking with uncertainty, laying in a sorry mess on a puddle of rain. How someone could be so gorgeous was unfathomable.

The rain stopped falling onto his head and he looked up to see a bright red, ladybug umbrella over his head. His topaz eyes glowed with happiness. He was thankful and touched that someone found reason to be kind to him. Hadn't he just worried about his worth? The irony forced him to smile.

"Thank you," he said. His voice was stronger now.

Looking down at him, the person above him smiled kindly back down.

"No problem."

* * *

**AN**: Sorry it took so long! I didn't work on anything for a while. I was drifting from diary-writing to knitting to internet shopping to reading to going on hugging sprees. And I got braces. I'll try to update faster. 

Please review. It really makes me happy, whatever you think about the story.


End file.
